


drabble about bucky bonking that cake

by smutsonian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Filth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian
Summary: Anonymous asked:imagine bucky and his girl trying anal for the first time and they’re both just moaning so loud cause it’s so good
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	drabble about bucky bonking that cake

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: pure filth, pure smut smut and smut, an*l smut, awkward smut because that’s how I felt the whole time I’m writing this shit, brief mentions of toy/s, for some reason i hate saying the word butthole and i found myself looking for a bunch of synonyms which failed, not proofread, cringy smut tyvm, my friend told me that she had a hard time imagining the positions so gluck with that :’)

You’re on your knees and your hands when Bucky runs his flesh hand across the slope of your behind, smoothly massaging it and giving it a comforting squeeze before slowly reaching for the plug situated in your rear. “You look so fucking hot right now but I’m going to take this out, alright?” he gives your ass a small slap before squeezing it one more time. After seeing you nod, he grasps the plug again before pulling it slowly and earning a lewd moan from you when you felt the toy being pulled out of your tight hole. 

You felt his hot fingers dancing around your tight hole as if he’s exploring the slightly gaping hole, pulsing around nothing. The satisfying feeling of being full attacked you once more when he slipped a finger in, adding another while he spilled oil into your ass and his fingers. Your back arches in pleasure as he continued playing with your tight hole, enjoying the sounds coming out of your mouth and straight to his hardening cock. He retreats his hand away from you and bends down to place a kiss on the right cheek before laying down on the bed and guiding you as you straddled him.

“You ready?” He asks as he looks up at you with an excited glint in his eyes. You chuckled before nodding at him and tilting your head to the side. “Yeah… Are you?” You smirk at him before pulling his pants off and positioning yourself above him. You stroked his cock a few times, biting your lip at how hard he is before rubbing it against your lubed and wet butthole. He held your hips as you continued rubbing him against yourself, moaning in desperation as he gets even harder against your hold. “Fuck me, doll…” He groans before hissing as you pushed his tip into you, groaning in a mix of bliss and slight pain at how big his tip felt inside of you. “So fucking tight” He mumbles before retracting his hands from your hips and forcing them behind his head. “I wouldn’t be able to control myself when you’re looking like that, doll.” He bites his lip, biceps bulging out as he does his best to stop himself from slamming your body down his cock.

You took a deep breath before sitting yourself down and taking all of Bucky’s length in your small hole, mewling loudly at the fullness you felt with him inside you. Bucky let out a loud cry of pleasure when he felt you suffocating his cock with your tightness and biting his lip as he watches you slowly starting to bounce on his length. “Fuck” His eyes were shut tightly as his head tilted back in satisfaction. He opened his eyes as he watched you, reaching for your hips and pressing you down against his cock until you’re sat still around his solid cock. He reaches for your shoulders to pull your chest against his, locking you in a tight embrace. “So fucking warm and tight” He groans against your hair as his cock twitches inside of you making you shudder and whine in pleasure. 

“Move.” You whine against his hold while squirming against him and moaning with him when you clenched your ass around his cock. His breath hitches before he rolls to his side, bringing you with him until he was the one straddling you, cock still twitching deep inside your hole. He takes a hold of your ankles and pushes it until your knees were pressed against your chest. He presses a kiss on the side of your ankle before pulling his length out until the tip was just pressed teasingly against your hole and plunging deep inside you with a loud growl, his skin slapping against yours mixes with the loud mewl that came out of you. “Yes, yes, yes.” You chant as he continued to pound into you from behind, slapping and squeezing your cheeks as he grunts with every thrust. “Fuuu-” He cries before pulling out and sliding his arms under you before turning the both of you around until he was under you again while your back is pressed against his chest. He guides his cock into your hole before rammed into you again, holding a rapid pace as he slammed up into you. Loud moans and cries from both of you bounced around the walls of the room along with the slapping noises of your skins. His moans started to turn into loud grunt and whines while yours turned into desperate cries of pleasure when his fingers found their way to your clit, rubbing it at an inhuman pace. He ignored the grip you had on his arm as he rubbed your sensitive bud and used his metal hand to grope your breasts while his hips continued to slam against your back.

You start to feel the powerful rush in your abdomen building from both Bucky’s cock and fingers playing your body making your eyes tear up in excitement and pleasure. “Cum on my fingers,” Bucky whispers into your hair as plunges two fingers into you while he continues to rub your clit with his thumb. Your body shakes in delight as your orgasm hits you like a truck making you scream out loud from the strong pleasure that overtook your body. Your cunt clenches around Bucky’s fingers while your other hole clenches around Bucky’s cock tightly. Bucky howls loudly as he thrusts deep into your hole, staying inside as he came, spurting hot liquids deep inside of you. 

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Bucky slowly pulls out and helps you lay onto his side before smiling exhaustively at you. “Best decision of my life…” You joke, voice out of breath. Bucky chuckled before nodding in approval. You smile at him before leaning closer to his face, heart beating excitedly when he started leaning closer as well when a loud banging from the wall against the headboard broke the two of you apart. 

“As much as I enjoy hearing how great you both make each other feel, Captain’s trousers are going to fall apart if you don’t keep it down.” Sam’s voice comes through the walls, making the hairs on your back stand in embarrassment while Bucky just smirks at you and the thought of his best friend getting a hard-on from the both of you. He leans towards you before pressing a wet kiss on your lips, snickering against it when he hears Steve’s voice berating Sam from the other room.

“Shut the fuck up, Sam.”


End file.
